Family is a Haven in a Heartless World
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: Who else knew me better? He raised me so he knows what I like, what I hate, what makes me mad, what makes me happy, and well everything in between. He always took care of me. My Father.


Author's Note- Well I wrote this fic only cause it was stuck in my head. I just so happened I wrote this FATHER/SON fic on fathers day. So eh...Eliwood surely had a nice one...

This is Yaoi/Incest

This is Roy/Eliwood (Yes I made Roy more seme)

This is Mild OoC (It is supposed to be for the most part. It goes with the story!)

Disclaimer ~

* * *

><p><span>Family is a Haven in a Heartless World<span>

My Father.

The very person everyone compares me to.

Don't get me wrong I don't hate him for it. My father is a hero. He saved mankind. It's only natural that his son would be something special, right?

I had thought the same thing. Nothing as spectacular had came to the land since. Wars had broke out every now and then. But nothing to prove myself worthy of calling myself the great Eliwood's son.

((()))

My father has kept his more youthful appearance thanks to my mother. My mother, Ninian, was part dragon she had something with her…Dragonstone was it?

She left it in my fathers hands knowing he would keep it safe even if she passed away.

Dragons have a long lifetime so with him holding the stone with dragons power it would only seem reasonable some of its power had leaked or faded from the stone as time also passed by.

((()))

The war ended not to long ago everyone had been making there decisions on where there going to travel or live. Proposals and wedding dates were made. Nonetheless I was staying in Pherae with my father he hadn't been feeling well either I wouldn't want to feel guilty something happens and I'm off in some distant land.

"Roy may I speak to you a moment?" It was Lilina I must have been lost in thought when did she get there?

"Yea is there something wrong?" I figured there wasn't but a simple 'yes' to her question would seem like I was in a bad mood.

"No, But I was just wondering if maybe you could live in Osita for just a bit?" She had been blushing since she started this conversation.

I admit when I was younger I had an interest in Lilina and I have sworn to protect her. She is just a good friend of mine. In fact I hadn't had much interest in girls. But don't get the wrong idea! I have absolutely NO interest in guys either. Was there something wrong with me?

Oh, Lilina. I wonder how long she was waiting. "Roy it's fine if you don't want to. You look a bit worn out. Maybe you should rest and come visit sometime, ok?" She smiled but I know she was disappointed.

I've just been silent lately since we killed Zephiel. It's just been some thinking it's not a matter of fatigue or anything else for that matter.

Lilina took her leave waving till she was out of view.

((()))

I walked through the corridors looking for just one person. My father. Zephiel had passed my mind once again. His father was cruel and mine is kind. His father would look the other way and never acknowledged him and learn on his own. My father is always there and helped me along the way with everything I do.

Our stories are completely different. Was his father so blind as to deny his child not just out of hate for the mother but out of jealousy? That his own son at a young age could easily made a better ruler then he was.

It's a shame. The hateful world we live in these days. I'm sure he isn't the only one with this kind of story.

Your family is your Haven if you can't turn to your parents or your siblings who do you run to when you had enough? When you want to brake down? When the world turns its back and hurtles you into utter despair?

I clenched my fist tightly. This has been clouding my thoughts since we killed the Evil consumed King of Bern. Was it his fault he had fallen into such despair he had turned to dragons to bring the entire world in to that same place with him?

Was it his fault he turned out that way. If his father treated him differently would he still be alive today ruling a great country?

I clenched my teeth and let out an angered groan.

"Roy? Are you alright?" I turned around. Calming down just a tad. I smiled, "I'm fine. I should be asking you."

"Don't even give a second thought about me." He smiled back. It actually saddened me a bit with that last comment. I know he didn't mean it that way though.

"General Roy!" called a Pheraen soldier.

"Hm?" I turned at my new permanent title. "Its about the casualties and funding of the war, right?" The soldier nodded and I looked back at my father.

He just smiled, "It's fine we can talk later." My father was to nice for his own good sometimes.

A few steps down the hall I turn to take another glance. He had looked as if he was lost in his own thoughts. I had let out a soft laugh my father actually looked, eh…cute?

Was that even right? What son thinks his father looks cute? I shake the thoughts away, I was supposed to be thinking about the aftermath of the war anyways.

((()))

I had almost dozed off a few times. The casualties were high and the money we had left was decent enough nothing anyone wouldn't guess. Why did I need to be here? General, that's right.

((()))

"Father!" I had ran over happiness was overwhelming. "Change of mood? You looked so distraught earlier." He laughed cause honestly it didn't matter. A small blush crept on my cheeks during the silence.

"Um…Father…I uh…" I couldn't find my words, this was so unlike me. "What is it something wrong?" my father questioned and I looked up at him. Silence continued.

I wrapped my arms around my father. A simple hug. "I missed you."

With my father not feeling well I had been in charge of a lot of duties even before the war. I haven't gotten time with my father in so long. Just the two of us. Like when I was younger. Except it felt different then I thought it was going to be.

My Fathers essence was enough to make me weak. Just standing there with him I almost felt faint. With all the dead bodies I had created the immense dangers I fought through and just being in my fathers presence was enough to make me so weak.

"Roy you ok? You look like your about to faint maybe you should lay down?" My father suggested. I pulled away from my father still a bit dazed. "No I'm fine." I smiled. Everything about this whole situation was uncharacteristic for me.

It wasn't long after we were talking that my father had felt the need to lay down for a bit. I hate seeing him like this. Sword fighting is…well, was a part of his life. Now he can only last a few swings before he can barely stand.

My father was sleeping. I had laid down on the comfort of my bed but I wasn't able to relax. It seems like everyone was able o get a happy ending. What about my father, what about Zephiel, what about me?

I didn't feel closing, I wasn't able to rest. Maybe father would know?

"Master Roy?" I had walked over to my fathers room a man guarding the door. I had gave a simple nod and he had let me pass.

"Sleeping." I walked over kneeling beside his bed. Watching as his chest would slowly rise then fall. A steady breathe escaping from my fathers parted lips. I had been leaning farther and farther in before my lips nearly connected with my fathers.

I jerked away. I had started fighting with myself. My father mean so much to me that was true, but…what does he mean to me in **this** way? I couldn't say it felt wrong who else knew me better? He raised me so he knows what I like, what I hate, what makes me mad, what makes me happy, and well everything in between. He always took care of me. My Father.

I had leaned in once more, millimeters apart. I froze for a moment pulling back to take another glance at my fathers face. "Still sleeping." I whispered to myself. My heart was beating fast inching closer and closer till our lips had met, incest. I had committed this sin. So how did it feel nothing but right? Why wasn't I filled with guilt?

I had pulled away letting the action sink in. Strawberries. I laughed a bit, strawberries? It seemed a bit feminine but my father loves them. Pulling in close once more even his aroma smelled of the sweet fruit. This wasn't the fruit I was going after, no I had wanted the forbidden one the one only my father had possession of.

My body had moved on its own. For now I could just pretend it wasn't wrong. What I was doing to my father while he slept. I had pushing my lips against my fathers once more this time it had more passion and had been more forceful. Before I knew it I had nearly placed myself atop my father. Figuring there was no doubt he wake up I had pushed my lips harder slipping my tongue into the wet strawberry cavern attempting to take all the flavor my father had to offer.

Just as I expected my fathers eyes shot open I had opened my eyes so I could meet his. I pulled apart our saliva still connecting us together.

He had wiped away the trail of spit now trailing down the side of his mouth. Now I was just waiting for stern words.

"Roy." Was his reply. Was that it?

"W-what about your mother? What would she think?" Oh, that was the problem?

I looked down at my father, "Mother is gone. You told me when I was younger that she wouldn't live long in this universe. You looked so sad and lonely since she passed and you don't feel well and your body is weak and I…I just…"

My fathers face had sported a soft blush. "It may not be the right time but I still wasn't done."

((()))

My Father is my family. He is where I feel safe. My Haven resides next to my father cause in this heartless world nobody means more to me then my father and all the things he gave up and went through to help shape me to be the person I am today. Besides…He is the only family I have left in this lifetime.

((()))

Family is where you turn to when the world doesn't treat you right. What about those with none whatsoever? Where do they go? Who do they turn to when the rain pours down hard and the people turn their backs? This is truly a Heartless World.

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Well some people really HATE this pairing but you can easily make it cute or uh...steamy? Anyways I might write another one of these.<p>

So if I haven't you can request a paring for any Fire Emblem (I mostly do Yaoi) I do NOT write (Jill/Haar) (Ike/Elincia) (Roy/Lilina) (Micaiah/Sothe) See the pattern here?

I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time to read this and, Happy Fathers Day~ Hehehehe


End file.
